


What if Life Were A Movie? Final

by dricazul



Category: Bridget Jones (Movies), Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types, Bridget Jones's Diary - Helen Fielding, The Binding - Bridget Collins
Genre: Bridget Jones - Freeform, Case 39 Jerrymaguire, Colin Firth - Freeform, F/M, Gen, LA, Londre, Model, Multi, annemontgomery, apaloosa, couldmontain, downwithlove, filme, forma livre, jones - Freeform, markandbridget, misspotter, netflix, onetruething, relationship, reneezellweger, reneezellwegerbr, renéezellwegerworld, rt, slayweger, sonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 06:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20286796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dricazul/pseuds/dricazul





	What if Life Were A Movie? Final

(A New Beginning!)

I came back and as I was telling you ..

[I was taken to the hospital and when I woke up, I understood what my family and friends were trying to say in those 7 years:  
"Who is not a good odd, will never be a good pair."]

(Helen): - "Renée? Oh, thank God .. What happened?"

\- "Helen? And Richard? I told the truth to him, we fought, he lost control and .."

(Helen): - "He struck you and left you unconscious. When I arrived at his house he had already run away, but the police are already on the way."

\- "What? The police? Nooo, Helen."

(Helen): - "Renée, do not worry. He did not care that you were expecting a baby that could be his. Look what he did to you!"

\- "But he was angry, was taken by surprise .."

(Helen): - "What you did does not justify his aggressiveness." [Interrupted me]

\- "Oh, Helen! I do not know. I'm afraid .. What if he comes back?"

(Helen): - "He will not come near you anymore, trust me." [hugged me]

[Leaving the hospital, I went straight to the police station to register a bulletin and then we went to my house.]

(Helen): - "I hope that they find that bastard soon! How do you feel?"

\- "I'm feeling less pain. I think the painkillers are working." [Reply]

(Helen): - "That's good! Ehhh, Renee I .."

\- "What is it?"

(Helen) - "Ehhhh .. I called Colin."

\- "WHAT? Ahh, Colin has nothing to do with it, Helen."

(Helen): - "Are you sure?"

\- "Heleeen ... is this serious?"

(Helen): - "Sorry, but I still think I was right. He's the person who should be by your side right now."

\- "He must be busy with his family. Maybe he will come tomorrow."

[By the contrary! It was not long before Colin was already there and Helen went to help him:]

(Colin): - "I came as fast as I could. What happened?"

(Helen): - "It's good that you're here. She's upstairs."

[She took him up to my room]

(Helen): - "Richard and her had an argument and he did this."

(Colin): - "What? Renée… your face.. Why?"

(Helen): - "Colin, I called you because I think Renée needs you right now and you two have a lot to talk about.  
[she replied leaving the room, so he and I could talk]

(Colin): - "I do not understand. Why did that bastard do this to you?"

\- "Colin ehhhh ... [I took a deep breath] That day we were at the film's shooting and I was sick, It was not just a pressure drop. That day, I discovered that I was pregnant ...

[He looked at me startled]

..and the reason for my fight with him was because I'm not sure of the fatherhood .. well .. in fact, I think I'm sure."

(Colin): - "Ehhh, you're saying that you're pregnant and, maybe, I'm the father of this baby?"

\- "Colin, I know it was all so sudden, but it's all very new to me too. I never thought I'd ever be a mother…and you already have a family .."

(Colin): - "Shiiiiu! Renée. When I said that I was feeling something for you and that you were special, I did not speak only to approach and have a night with you. I really want you and, after that night, I was sure of this..."

\- "But, what about Carmen?" [interrupted him]

(Colin): - "We talked and agreed that only the love we have for our children would not keep our marriage. And decided to file for divorce."

[He took my hand and said:]

(Colin): - "I always said that you could count on me and now it will not be any different. We are in this together. Knowing that now you are going to be a mother, even with the doubt of the fatherhood, it does not diminish the love that I feel for you. I'm sure it's you that I love."

[OMG! Yes, he said that he loved me and I only knew how to cry.

[Then he embraced me and spent the night there by my side. The day that I thought would be the worst of my life, ended up becoming one of the most special.]

THREE DAYS LATER:

Police finally found Richard hiding in a friend's house and arrested him.  
That was a relief for me for 3 days, until I received the call from the lawyer saying they had paid his bail. How? Richard was forbidden to move his bank account.  
So, the lawyer told me that Richard's ex-wife paid the bail. YES, THE EX! And, after a while, I found out that Richard had never really let her ex-wife go and always found a way to find her.

After a few months, no one had anything more to say about Richard, I was almost five months pregnant, but it looked like I was only two, because my tummy had not grown so much (hahaha). Colin was finally free to start a life with me, so we decided to live together and Helen was helping us to prepare the baby's arrival [Yes, it was a bit early, but she was soooo excited].

[Anyway, it was weekend and we were off recordings]

(Colin): - "Good morning, my loves!"

[After we went to live together, there was not a day that he did not say "good night" and "good morning" to the baby. Sometimes he talked more to the baby than to me hahaha]

\- "Good morning, love, but why do we have to get up at 8:00?" [replied]

(Colin): - "We have to take our time off."

\- "I was enjoying ... sleeping."

(Colin): - "Ahhh no. Don't be lazy. Let's go out. The day is very beautiful."

\- "And my bed is wonderful."

(Colin): - "Renée .."

\- "Okay, where are we going?"

(Colin): - "Let's go to the park, to the restaurant, I do not know .. Let's just enjoy it."

[ahhh I just wanted to sleep 5 more minutes that day]

\- "Okay, I'll clean up." [Reply]

[The day was wonderful. We went to eat, then went to the park, then went to the mall to eat again (why?) Hahaha.

But, the surprise came at night when we went to the restaurant (by the way, I gave the idea).]

(Colin): - "What will you ask for?"

\- "Ehhhh .. food." [replied]

(Colin): - "Really? I was not expecting that hahaha."

\- "I almost did not eat today hahaha."

(Colin): - "Yes, urrúm. I have seen."

[Whatever ... I was pregnant, it's super normal.  
After a while I noticed that only I was eating and Colin was not eating anything.]

\- "You will not ask for anything?" [I asked]

(Colin): - "No, actually, yes."

\- "Then ask, take the menu."

(Colin): - "What I want is not in the menu."

\- "Yes it is... look, just look, there's a lot of cool stuff."

[Oh, how slow can I be hahahaha]

(Colin): - "Renée .. I mean .. Well .. I do not want to be hurry, but you and I have got along so well. We love each other and now, we are going to have a baby .."

\- "Yes, urrúm."

(Colin): - "I love you and I want to marry you, that's it!"

[Wow! I really did not expect that.  
Awnnnn! He had even taken the rings.]

\- "Colin, I ..."

(Colin): - "I know .. we are together for not a long time and I imagine you want to make things slower..."

\- "OF COURSE I ACCEPT!"

[Obviously, I accepted. Marry my ultimate crush? hahaha Why not?]  
We got home and I called all my friends. Helen was very happy and even more to know that she would be the baby's godmother.

[I'm glad that I did not stay at home, sleeping all day hahahaha.]

2 MONTHS LATER:

Wow, 7 months and I was struggling with curiosity to know the baby's sex. He was kicking a lot and finally appeared a tummy. (giggle)  
As Bridget Jones's recordings had already finished a month ago, Colin and I decided to get married before the baby was born, so we would be able to prepare everything without such a rush with Helen's help.

1 MONTH AND A HALF AFTER:

[You must be asking if I heard from Richard after so much time. Well, the end of it was tragic, family members said he was hit by a garbage truck and that he was drunk when it happened, before the judge's sentence.]

ALMOST NINE MONTHS AND THE GREAT DAY!  
Two weeks before, the baby was born. I was too anxious, but everything went well and the dress would not have been so perfect if I had not had that little belly.

[The ceremony began and at the altar:]

(Priest): - "Renée and Colin, you have already been many things to each other, friends, companions, boyfriend/girlfriend, fiancées. And now, you are about to change again your status and you will move on to the next phase ..

\- "I can not wait to get home and move on to the next stage." [whispered]

(Priest: "Forgive me, did you say something?"

"I just nodded. Sorry. You can continue."

(Priest): "With these vows you will be telling the world:" This is my husband" "This is my wife. "  
Colin Firth, it is of your own freedom that you accept Renée K. Zellweger as your mate in marriage?

(Colin): - "I accept."

(Priest): - "Renée K. Zellweger, is it of your own freedom that you accept Colin Firth as your mate in marriage?"

\- "Yes of course. Rum rum .. I mean, I accept."

(Priest): So, please, join your hands and prepare to give and receive the vows of love and the rings that are among the greatest gifts of life.

(Colin): "Renée, there is not a day when I do not thank God that I met you and, moreover, because he gave me the privilege of having you as my companion, I give you this ring as a sign that I chose you to be my wife and my best friend. Receive it and know that I love you. "

[when it was my turn, I had forgotten what I was about to say and did not write it down, so I improvised]

\- "Oh my God .. Ehhhh Colin .. I've always found you unlike any other, and God knows that I had many… hahaha ..

(Priest): - "Rum, Rum .." [Interrupted]

.. Ehhh .. and when you entered in my life, something unimaginable happened. You have not only made me feel your love, but also made mine to born inside of me. [Ahhh dope, my makeup]  
I give you this ring as a sign that I have chosen you to be my husband and my best friend. Receive it and know that I love you. "

(Priest): "Love is patient, love is kind, it does not envy, it does not boast, it does not pride itself, it does not mistreat, it does not seek its interests, it does not anger easily, it does not hold a grudge. but it rejoices with the truth: it endureth all things, believeth all things, hopeth all things, endureth all things "(1 Corinthians 13: 4-7).

[continued:]

"Renée and Colin, no one but yourself has the power to proclaim you husband and wife, but you have chosen me as an announcer of this good news, and so having witnessed your exchange of vows before all who are here today, it is with great joy that I declare that you are married.  
You can kiss the bride."

[AHHH, Now it's official: I AM MARRIED.]

After the successful ceremony, we went to the garden to celebrate with family friends:

(Helen): "It was all so beautiful!"

(Colin): "Thank you Helen, you're responsible for that, too. I'm so happy."

\- "Me too. Helen is our fairy-godmother hahaha."

(Colin): "Ehhhh .. My love, are you feeling well?"

\- "I just said I'm happy, how could I not be?"

(Colin): - "Ehh .. so why did you pee on me?"

\- "hahahaha joking?"

(Colin): "No, I'm not."

(Helen): - "O-OR .. I do not think it's pee."

[As well? I can not have done the wrong accounts.]

(Colin): "WHAT?"

"Guys? I think I'm feeling a little colic."

(Helen): "You're going into labor."

(Colin): "Jesus, what now?"

(Helen): - "Let's take her to the doctor!"

"People .. The pains are getting a little stronger."

(Colin): - "Let's go to the car!"

[I think the network of employees at that hospital already knew me hahahaha.  
Arriving there, I was rushed to the maternity home and, honestly? I almost did not gave birth to my baby at the reception.]

Guess who did my birth?  
Himself, Dr. Justin.

I wish he had seen me naked, but not under these circumstances. [Ok Renée, now you're married.]

[THE BABY WAS BORN!]

(Dr. Justin): "Congratulations to you, parents! It's a beautiful girl."

[Own, a princess! When I held her I felt such great happiness, it was greater than any prize I had ever won. I felt I was holding my world in my arms, so I decided to would name her Pilar.]

(Colin): "And they are well Dr.?"

(Dr. Justin): - "Yes. Your daughter is 4kg and very healthy."

(Colin): - "Now I understand where all that food was going to hahaha."

(Helen): - "hahaha She is so beautiful! Congratulations!" [said excitedly]

[It was the most remarkable day of my life ..]

3 DAYS LATER:

All set to go home with my little girl and I was all excited to give a party celebrating my wedding and the birth of Pilar.

{TOC TOC}

\- "Come in!"

(Colin): "Good morning my love. Can we go home?"

"Yes, my love, I'm ready."

(Colin): "Awnnn .. Love, our daughter looks like a sleeping angel."

"Ehhhh .. She's not sleeping."

(Colin): "But she has her little eyes closed."

\- "No, she has not.

(Colin): "AHHHH, YES, YES, I get it.

1 MONTH LATER:

Today, Pilar has completed a month of life and we had a party with all the family and friends to celebrate.  
A year ago, I could never imagined that all this would happen in my life. That those new works and even awards would emerge, but I did not imagine that my life would have such a big turnaround. Today I am living the life that I have always dreamed of. I am very happy, carried out professionally and as a woman.

Thank you to all who followed my story and all those who were part of it.  
It's not the end of a story, it's a new beginning.

"Never underestimate what you deserve!"


End file.
